The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lavender plant, botanically known as Lavandula stoechas, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Toscane’.
The new Lavender is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Sappemeer, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Lavender cultivars that flowered early, attractive flowers and good garden performance.
The new Lavender originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in May, 2000, of the Lavandula stoechas cultivar Fat Head, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Lavandula stoechas identified as NA-20, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Lavender was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination grown in a controlled environment in Sappemeer, The Netherlands.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings at Sappemeer, The Netherlands, since 2002, has shown that the unique features of this new Lavender are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.